Icing
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: The animated series for Frozen! Well, the literary series to be exact! Join the Frohana (Frozen plus Ohana, you guys get it!) gang as they endure life's minor problems, ogres, Evil entities that love chaos, Werewolf sister and being one big happy family! Rated T for random jokes that wouldnt be found in Disney films, but aren't extremely bad.
1. Pilot part 1

**I love Frozen and i love tv shows! So this was a logical choice for me to try...along with the multiple other stories. But i can do it! My fingers will hurt, but the inspiration of the upcoming Tangled series will fuel me onward! Only things i have to say about Episode one part 1 is that this is after the film and that sadly, Olaf does not appear in this episode. He is mentioned though, so dont worry! I hope you find these episodes long and funny and nice! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arendelle! A lovely little kingdom in Norway, a place where the citizens live in complete peace with another. Its placed quite nicely on the bank of a huge lake, and very near to a wolf infested mountain simply designated as : The north mountain. It is A kingdom ruled by arguably the two closest sisters you'll ever see in the world. They have stuck together through horrible and amazing times, along with the help of others and continue to do so. In the past there were troublesome issues hindering their closeness, but...well, let me explain.

The eldest Sister: Elsa possessed cryokinetic powers, with which she is able to produce or manipulate ice, frost and snow at will. One night while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister, Princess Anna. Their shocked parents, the king and queen, seek help from the troll king, who heals Anna and removes her memories of Elsa's magic. The royal couple isolates the children in their castle until Elsa learns to control her powers. Afraid of hurting Anna again, Elsa spends most of her time alone in her room, refusing even to speak to Anna, and a rift develops between the sisters as they grow up. When the girls are teenagers, their parents die at sea during a Elsa comes of age, the kingdom prepares for her coronation as queen. Among the guests is the Duke of Weselton, who seeks to exploit Arendelle for profit. Excited to be allowed out of the castle again, Princess Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles; the two quickly develop a mutual attraction. Despite Elsa's fears, her coronation takes place without incident. During the reception, Hans proposes to Anna, who hastily accepts. However, Elsa refuses to grant her blessing and forbids their sudden marriage. The sisters argue, culminating in the exposure of Elsa's abilities in an emotional , Elsa flees the castle, while inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom. High in the nearby mountains, she abandons her restraint, vowing to never return and building herself a solitary ice palace. Meanwhile, Anna leaves Hans in charge of Arendelle and sets out in search of her sister, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. While obtaining supplies, Anna meets an iceman named Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, and convinces Kristoff to guide her up the North Mountain. On their journey, the group encounters Olaf, Anna and Elsa's childhood snowman whom the latter recreated and unknowingly brought to life, who leads them to Elsa's and Elsa reunite, but Elsa still fears hurting her sister. When Anna insists that Elsa return, she becomes agitated and her powers lash out, accidentally striking Anna in the heart. Horrified, Elsa forces Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to leave by creating a giant snow creature that chases them away from her palace. As they flee, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white and deduces that something is very wrong. He seeks help from the trolls, his adoptive family, who explain that Anna's heart has been frozen by Elsa. Unless it can be thawed by an "act of true love", she will become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her with a true love's kiss, Kristoff races back with her to , Hans, who is leading a search for Anna, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious and imprisoned in Arendelle. There, Hans pleads with her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses that she has no idea how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her is to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf comes across Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her; they then escape onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa, telling her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to locate each other. Nevertheless, Anna, seeing that Hans is about to kill Elsa, throws herself between the two just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw, since her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constitutes an "act of true love". Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa reforms by thawing the kingdom and helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is deported to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle, while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Overjoyed, Anna and Kristoff share a kiss,The two sisters reconcile and Elsa promises never to shut the castle gates again.

Phew. I'm not so long winded as i thought, it seems.

Anywho,here's Arendelle's Queen Elsa; busily finishing the last of a peace treaty on her fancy and exotic desk. The twenty one year old woman has an elegantly tall, rather slender frame, with lengthy platinum blonde hair leaning into a shade of silver, blue eyes as rich as salvia, a small curved nose, and skin so pale with red tints that it might as well be called albino, served with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister Anna, though less...noticeable). Her hands are tiny and delicate, also known as the coldest part of her body. Her face carries all sorts of expressions, but today it is a mixture of Aloofness and satisfaction. In terms of clothing, Elsa wears her hair in a loose and large French braid that is swept mostly over her left shoulder, tied with a hair-band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It was woven delicately by her hands with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead like Elvis Presley. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair (400,000 strands to be exact) than the average human would have on their own scalp. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of her own ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long, transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes. Elsa wears light red lipstick, and shiny, purplish-pink eye shadow.

"La la la la la la la la la la la! La la laaaaaaa!"

Elsa lifts her eyes up in bewilderment, just as her sister walks in. Being 18 years old, Anna sports a slender figure and a slightly tanned complexion. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thinner lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails(although now isn't the case), bangs down her forehead and a dusting of freckles (Anna's are more noticeable as I said). When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders in addition to the ones on her face...as seen seeing as how Anna is wearing a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), both cream petticoat and bloomers, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons (green and chartreuse) attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape.

Elsa narrowed her eyes a bit at Anna and her attire. "...why are you singing 'La La La' firstly? Its just the same word over and over."

Anna stopped completely and blinked at Elsa, before cracking a grin. "Why do sing Let it go in the shower? Didn't you tell me you sung that on a mountain?"

"I never should have." Elsa deadpanned. "Secondly, what's with the coronation dress?"

Anna inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Weeeell, I wanted to look pretty today for some reason. I just kinda...felt boring looking in the mirror, Yknow? So I wanted to look good today and I did this...I do look nice today, right?"

Elsa's expression melted into an adoring smile, much like the smile her mother gave them and she tilted her head a bit. "To me little sister, there's no way you never look nice."

"Awwwwww that's kind of you say!" Anna squealed, a grin spreading like fire. "But that's not gonna convince me to get out of this."

Elsa false pouted at her sister's statement. "But I miss the pigtails."

"Well, no pigtails for you your majesty!" The princess slowly traveled up to her desk, where her eyes scanned over the paperwork in the most uninterested fashion. "Speaking of Majesty...you doin anymore Queen work?"

"Nope!" Elsa slapped her papers off the desk. "I am completely finished and ready to make up for lost time with my sister!"

Anna's smile somehow fell at this, and Elsa soon joined her frowning. "...Anna, d-did I say something wrong? I-"

"No, No its nothing. " The girl smiled a bit. "Its just almost hard to believe. We're finally being sisters again. After all that time..."

"Yes. I understand..." Elsa sighed into silence. Anna flinched when she heard a quiet sniffle and turned to see Elsa wiping at the corner of her eye.

"Elsa...Are you crying?!" She asked in surprise.

"A little. Sorry..." Elsa forced herself to smile again. "I,uh, I just can't believe I was stupid enough to waste thirteen years of lives like that."

"I would love to disagree with you on being stupid." Anna quipped. "But that would waste more time."

"Heh heh! You're right, Anna!" The Queen declared, her hands rising to her hips. "I say we begin this day of ours! What do have in mind for us today?"

"You know..." Anna's lips curled into a mischevious grin. "I'm glad you asked that..."

* * *

(Okay! Here's the opening theme! Imagine an instrumental of 'In Summer' playing during this)

A pure blue background presents itself to you readers. Princess Anna skips out until she is standing in the middle of the floor, a confident smirk on a her face. From the right, Else does a fancy walk outwards until she stops next to Anna and strikes a pose. In response, her sister rolls her eyes and makes a gesture towards you folks. Elsa rubs her hands together before layering the forth wall in front of them with snowy fog. Anna rubs out a small circle for her face to see through and as Elsa does the same, The princess writes:

 ** _FROZEN! THE WRITTEN SERIES!_**

* * *

"Oh,Stop looking like you don't want to do this, Elsa!"

"I reeeeeeeally don't, Anna." Elsa murmured, politely dodging the random groups of people walking around. Anna had successfully dragged into the towns outside the kingdom's walls, saying that it was an attempt to familiarize Elsa with her faithful subjects and their culture. The Queen didn't haven't trouble with this, but it was a little much to take on an Anna certified tour of the place. "Why can't we just do one building?"

"Do you really think you'll know people by looking at just one building?!" Anna rolled her eyes. "No, no...What you need is to be friends with your citizens- to be come one with the people."

"You sound like a hermit right now. You know that, right?"

"I'm a Hermit of Wisdom, Elsa! A Hermit of wisdom!" Anna shrugged, and unknowingly backed up into the back of a rather burly man. "Oops! Sorry about that mister!"

From the glare the short tempered man sent to the small princess, it seemed that Sorry wouldnt cut it. "You'd better watch yer step next time, ya little runt!"

Elsa bristled like an angered cat. "Excuse me, but it seems you don't know how to properly speak to a Princess!"

"Ha! Right, like the princess would randomly come out here!" He laughed briefly, his massive finger pointing at them both. "And you're supposed ta be th' Queen? What a laugh!"

Elsa made a short sound of annoyance and snapped her fingers. A snowball landed on his head, which prompted the man to put two and two together. He blinked as the truth dawned on him, and his jaw dropped the moment it slapped it like a snowball. Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at the surprised man. "Well if the Queen has snow powers, then I'm OBVIOUSLY the Queen. And if that's the case, than this so called RUNT must be my sister: Princess Anna!"

The moment she blinked he was sprinting away as fast humanly possible, much to Elsa's satisfaction. Anna didn't look as satisfied as Elsa did. "Hmmph! The nerve of that man!"

"I know,right?!" Elsa replied. "No sister of mine is a runt! Princess or not!"

Anna was deeply happy after that statement was made, but didn't show it.

"MmmHmm! Heck, If I'm a runt then that guy over there is..." Anna's eyes widened as she recognized the tall man standing near his sleigh full of ice. " KRISTOFF!"

Before I get to Anna sprinting and pouncing onto the man like a mouse, I would like to reintroduce Kristoff. The man has broad shoulders and a very muscular build, which is a realistic consequence of his rough life as a mountain-dwelling ice is rugged and Like the Elsa, he has blond hair (more golden than her pale platinum blonde hair). He also has light brown eyes, a very light beard and fair skin with a few freckles across his nose. His nose is quite big and his cheeks tend to redden a lot, because of Anna mostly. Speaking of her...

"GAAAAAAUGH!" Kristoff twisted and flailed after the princess collided with him and had him sliding in the ground. His shocked expression turned from his fall to Anna's cheery and wide smiling face. "Did anyone ever tell you you're like a dog when it sees a mail man?!"

"Noooo..." Anna silently thought for a second. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Kristoff chuckled and helped Anna to her feet by holding her waist slightly as he stood. Despite towering over her by three or four inches, it was no surprise to him that his girlfriend could tackle him.

Elsa slowed to halt near the two. "I don't understand how a man can be tackled and hardly anyone notices."

"Ah!" Kristoff awkwardly bowed before Elsa. "Your majesty! Its nice to see you today!"

She groaned and slowly facepalmed. "Kristoff. Don't you remember our conversation earlier? We are as close to family as possible and you are as high as a friend can be! Do NOT use 'your majesty' again."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Elsa incredulously stared at him and then shook her head. " okay, moving on...What brings you to the town Kristoff?"

He smiled lightly, glancing at Anna as she gave Sven a scratch behind his ears and a friendly greeting. "Well, I AM The Arendelle Ice master and Deliverer."

"Oh right!" Elsa giggled embarrassedly, a hand flying to her mouth.

Anna jumped into the conversation with: "That's right! My boyfriend works hard and makes a living! And girls love guys like that, so its good thing he's taken. Sorry Elsa. That's just the way it is."

Elsa smirked. "As much as I'd like to have a boy like Kristoff with me, I think fonder of a an Author! One who makes books tends to swoon you so perfectly."

"That's true."

"Hey, I can swoon you just fine!" He glanced down she Sven nudged his elbow. "No you can't, Kristoff. Yes I can Sven. You wish you could! Why are you so annoying today?"

Sven trailed off from the argument and trotted up to Elsa, who cautiously watched the reindeer. Kristoff noticed the staring ensuing and stated: "You smell good, Elsa!"

She glanced at him. "...thank you Kristoff..."

"No, Sven said that. " Anna corrected her with a small grin.

"...oh." So, The Queen raised her left hand and politely patted the animal's scruffy head. She smiled fondly at Sven. "Thank you, Sven."

Sven gave short bellow and leaped at her, his tounge smothering her face for a split two seconds. Elsa's smile had fallen apart during that time, and she now looked as if she was covered in spiders. Kristoff chuckled in tandem with Anna's giggle. "You're welcome, Elsa!"

While her sister tended to wiping her face of saliva, Anna tilted her gaze to Kristoff. "Sooo, Elsa and I are taking a tour of the town aaaaand we just so happened to run into you! An ice seller who probably travels around this whole place daily...a boyfriend who probably wouldnt mind helping us with that...tour of ours?"

"You don't have to use the seductive voice on him, Anna!" Elsa interrupted, placing her fists on her hips. "He'd jump off a cliff for you."

"Not without an explanation." Kristoff argued. "But I can make room for us to sit down. And Sven no doubt can pull us."

Sven nodded vigorously.

"We thank you very much for this, Kristoff!" Elsa sat in the far right seat, while Anna sat on the left seat and Kristoff sat in the middle. With a brief permission statement for Sven to go, our quadro began their journey throughout the large town...


	2. Pilot part 2

The sleigh had been moving past people of all shapes and sizes, slowing to a halt finally in front of a building. Kristoff looked as if he were quite familiar with the building as well the Norwegian designs placed on the parts of the door that weren't wooden. He hopped out of the heavy sleigh, tossed Sven a ripe carrot and then hauled two immense ice blocks just by using his arms and shoulders. "Okay! My first stop'll be here at the _Tenacious Tavern!_ You two ladies just sit tight till I get back!"

As he walked off, Anna took a confused glance to her older sister. "Huh. Have you ever heard of Tenacious Tavern, Elsa?"

She nodded and inhaled to speak. "Once, when I was younger. Father mentioned this place as one of the few parts of Arendelle that bothered him. Its been linked several times with crimes and fights that are known to

disrupt peace."

"Crimes?"

"Yes." Elsa shrugged. "Stuff like driving carriages while intoxicated, robbery, unnecessary violence, peace disturbance, Assaults on both genders, that sort of thing."

Anna blinked and looked to the entrance, where Kristoff had dissapeared into the building." I hope Kristoff comes back soon."

Before Elsa could reassure Anna that all would be fine, The platinum blonde felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked down at the side of the sleigh, she saw a little girl standing there, along with an older sister: both brunettes. The youngest of the two presented Elsa with a toothy grin. "Are you the royal sisters of Arendelle?"

Anna looked over Elsa's lap and noticed the little girls. "Why yes! Yes we are! And who are lovely young ladies?"

The taller one announced slightly shy: " I'm Alexandria!"

"And I'm Kaitlin!" The other squealed, barely containing herself. "I can't believe we actually get to meet the Queen and Princess of Arendelle! This is the best day of my life!"

Elsa smiled warmly. Kaitlin was a great reminder of how Anna's personality was when she was younger and practically a ball of energy. "And just where are your parents? It's not safe to be out here, Yknow."

Alexandria glare softly at her sister. "That's what I said!"

"They're royal rulers! We're totally safe with them!" Kaitlin pointed out. "And mommy and Daddy are trying to get the cart working again. But the wheel fell off."

Elsa looked at Anna, and Anna looked at Elsa. Moments later, they both had gotten out and were being led by the girls to their parents, who were standing pitifully near a cart. They looked like they were in their forties, equally brunette and sporting clothes covered with dirt and a bit of mud here and there. The parents were talking about the wheel lying on the ground, and didn't notice the four coming towards them until they were close enough to stop. The father seemed surprised at their presence. "Your Majesties!"

"Don't worry. No need for Alarm." Anna interrupted smoothly. "We just couldn't help but hear about your cart problem."

Elsa inspected it carefully, crocuching to the ground and lifting the wheel up effortlessly. "So, it won't stay on or...?"

"Yes, it won't stay on Ma'am." The mother confirmed, seemingly still in shock about the Queen coming over to help them. Elsa gestured for the father to hold of the cart so that she could fix the wheel into place on the axle. Once it was fitted, she froze the place of the cap with a thick sheet of ice and effectively kept it from falling off again. The parents, needless to say, were quite amazed by this act despite having heard of her icy abilities. "...uh...t-thank you Ma'am."

"We helped too Daady!" Kaitlin grinned, hugging her father's leg tightly. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"That you did. Now why don't we all go home now for some hot chocolate?" The mother asked aloud, glancing at the sisters as if they might want to come. Elsa waved her hands with a sheepish grin.

"Oh! Sorry,but we'll have to pass!" She informed them.

"Yeah. We're sorta taking a tour of the town and stuff..." Anna rubbed the back of her neck. "With my boyfriend the ice seller."

"Awwwwwww..." The little girls pouted horrifically at the news, their shoulders visibly slumping. Their mother patted their heads and began ushering them towards the cart. "Bye, your majesties..."

"Buh Bye!" Anna waved enthusiastically and her smile faltered in a slight sadness for them having to leave.

"We can't thank you enough for this your highness!" The father said happily, hopping into the driver's seat. "Hopefully we'll meet again!"

"Yes!" Elsa grinned back. "Hopefully."

Long after they vanished from sight, Elsa let out a quiet sigh. Anna frowned, recognizing this as one of Elsa's moody and saddened sighs. The girl looked up into her sister's eyes. "Elsa are you okay?"

"Yeah." Elsa nodded, turning around to walk back to the sleigh. "They remind me of momma and poppa. That's all..."

"Oh..." Anna didn't want to continue with the subject here and now, as she knew Elsa was deeply stressed about her absence in the burial of their parents. Perhaps later they would speak about it, and perhaps help Elsa feel better. "Looks like Kristoff's back juuuust in time!"

The man had indeed returned to the sleigh, hopping back into the driving seat. "Where did you two go to?"

" Oh, there was a family nearby that we helped. their wheel had fallen off of their cart, you see..." Elsa explained casually and brushed back a lock of hair as she spoke. "And it wouldn't stay on. So I froze it in place on the axle so that as it moved,the wheel wouldn't fall off again."

Kristoff sent Elsa a look of deep approval, much like the look she received from her sister when she saw Elsa free Arendelle from the huge blizzard. " Seriously? If that's the case, you're better than all the compliments people give you."

Elsa looked intrigued by this, and both of her eyebrows raised slightly. 'Compliments, you say?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He clicked his tounge, a signal for Sven to turn in to the more crowded part of town again; where the ground gave way into checkerboard concrete in a grey color. "They mentioned you a couple of times, the people I serve ice to. They say that you're a pretty good ruler. Intelligent, and wise enough for the position of ruling the kingdom, and that you always know how to avoid war. You demonstrated that well with the southern isles."

"Believe me, I wanted to do nothing more than behead that pompous fool Hans..." Elsa sighed. "Anyways, I am glad that they think highly of me."

"Yeah. Im glad most of them do over the others." Kristoff shook his head and tsked briefly. "They're the sexist type of course. They have the idea that no woman is fit to rule the kingdom and crap like that..."

Elsa huffed silently. She knew that she would have to deal with those kinds of people eventually, especially after the title of ruler fell to her. A few council members were in that type: believing that the right to rule Arendelle should fall to them until either Anna or herself marries someone. Elsa was, unfortunately, the type of person who didn't the notion that she would find a man who loved her enough for marriage. Not that she knew any men for the job as of yet, but she feared that soon suitors would try and swoon her.

The woman returned her attention to the present when Anna nudged her ribs with an elbow. "Uh, Elsa? Are you listening?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Kristoff was talking about sexist guys and then you were all quiet." Anna reminded her with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh!" Elsa nodded. "Of course! I remember. I was just thinking about that myself...Do they say anything about Anna?"

"Hey! Do they say anything?"

"Only that I'm lucky to have her for a girlfriend." Kristoff smirked, giving a flirtatious look towards Anna, who mirrored it with a blush.

"And don't you forget it, handsome..."

Elsa meanwhile, looked at the two of them and made gagging noises. "GACK! The mushy love! I cant take it!"

"Oh Elsa!" Anna playfully punched her sister's arm. "Don't be such a little kid!"

Before she could come up with a retort, The trio spotted a building sandwiched between a few other small buildings belching out plumes of smoke. Anyone around the building shrieked and tried to run away, making it apparent that there was a fire inside. One person screamed something about someone being inside the short buildingand Anna's eyes flickered to her older sister nervously. "Heeeeey, remember that time when you helped that with the wheel? You might wanna help with that FIRE OVER THERE!"

"Anna, that's a fire!" The silver haired woman responded frantically. "You know: Blazing, burning Fire!"

"She's right! IT's too dangerous! I'll just find some help!" Kristoff stammered, but Anna groaned loudly.

"Elsa! What if there's a person ACTUALLY in there! Help will come too late!"

Biting her lip, Elsa quickly thought it over. She could die from this fire if she wasn't care...but so could whoever was inside. She was a Queen who protected her citizens at every bad turn, including fire issues. Elsa swallowed and prepared to leave the sleigh, only to be shocked as Anna grabbed her arm. "Hey. Do me a favor and don't die? Please? I'll be really sad!"

"I promise i'll be fine. Just don't follow me in!" Elsa warned, breathed in fresh air and disappeared inside. As the seconds dragged on, Kristoff was tugging violently at his hair.

"I should have gone in!" He muttered frantically. "I'm the guy here, I should have gone in!"

The two...sorry Sven...Three of them watched in curiousity as the smoke suddenly dimmed a bit and a few moments later, Elsa appeared at the doorway. Oddly enough, she looked as if she had been laughing. Anna shared a worried glance with Kristoff when Elsa giggled into her hand and motioned for the two to come to her. The princess quickly scanned her sister for injuries when she was close enough, and when she saw that the only thing different was Elsa laughing, she blinked. "Uh...what's so funny?"

"Did you find the person?" Kristoff asked.

"teeheeheeheeheeheeeee...He's...He's over-heeheeheehee!" Elsa giggled quietly. "Oh he's inside-Ha Ha haaaaaa!"

When they all got to the source of the dimmed smoke, they discovered a stationary coal oven, a table with stacks of thin boxes on it and a middle man with a large brown beard. Well, not necessarily brown, seeing as how now it was black from smoke. He too was laughing, although it sounded so...contagious. Anna stifled a snicker at his laugh. "heh he! What's going on?"

"Oh Ho Ho! Princess Anna! A delight, My dear!" The man paused to laugh again. "I'm sorry! I believe there is a huge misunderstanding here! Heee Heee Heee! You see, I was just in the middle of smoking my greatest creation, when your sister came in and doused part of the flames! I was naturally confused, and when she explained that she thought I was in danger-hahahahaaaa...Oh! I thought it was hilarious! HA Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Elsa laughed again and then inhaled, causing her to snort. As she blushed, Anna burst into a fit of laughter, followed by the man and soon after Elsa. While Amused, Kristoff merely smiled and asked: "Who are you again?"

"Oh! I am Petesy!" He bowed a little and then stood back up. "The deli chef of Arendelle! I cook other things, of course like bread, seasoned shrimp, buttered sardines that sort of thing. It was just half an hour ago that I came up with a brilliant idea, a new food creation for all of Arendelle to try!"

He opened one of the thin wooden boxes stacked on the table and revealed what looked like circular cooked dough, with deeply melted white cheese on top of it as well as a few small pieces of beef mixed in there within it. "I call it: Pizza! A mixture of flat dough, Provolone as well as Mozzerella cheese and finally beef bits on top!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH..." Anna peered at it closely, her entire face morphed into pure admiration for the strange looking food. "It looks cool!'

"well, you're welcome to try a piece, or here! Take the box." He placed it in Elsa's hands and the queen was about stammer about payment, but he interrupted by speaking casually and slicing up the pizza with a knife so large that it might as well have been called a sword. "Don't worry about payment by the way! I just want to see if it as good as I think it is!"

With that remark, Anna shrugged and took a slice of the pizza out before cramming a large portion of it into her mouth. The princess made sounds to indicate her thinking the food over, and chewed noisily on the pizza. A wide grin spit her face in half and she swallowed quickly in order to speak. "This stuff is yummy in my tummy! We'll take it, and in return give this stuff the legendary "Anna seal of approval'."

Elsa rolled her eyes and watched Anna leave with kristoff before looking at the chef again. "Petesy, I can't tell you how sorry I am for your fire. if I had known-"

"There's no way you could have known, Your majesty. Its my fault, Honestly! I don't have the time to have a Chimney built for the smoke."

The Queen smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps I know a few a people who could help."

Petesy grinned brightly. "Oh, I would eternally grateful, your majesty!"

"Pleae, call me Elsa!" She responded cheerfuly, beginning to exit. "And be prepared! No doubt my sister is going to order a lot more of those...pizzas."

"Thanks for the warning! Buh Byyye!"

* * *

 **So ends the pilot episode! I hope you all enjoyed this one and want more! I wouldn't know, of course. especially since no one has reviewed this.**

 **So thank you all once again for your kindness and your reading this series! until the next chapter!**


	3. Sorcery vs Ice

It was a summer thursday night in Arendelle, and very dark outside of the castle walls.

And while it was dark outside of the castle, it was much darker near the farms that produced commercial agriculture. The farmers themselves were settled in for the night, and preparing for a much needed sleep. Their cows outside mooed noisily, but when you're a farmer you never notice those things. Sure the mooes were a bit disturbing and sounded distressed as well, but they didn't last long enough to awaken the farmers.

Boy,would the poor cows regret not being louder.

* * *

(Okay! Here's the opening theme! Imagine an instrumental of 'In Summer' playing during this)

A pure blue background presents itself to you readers. Princess Anna skips out until she is standing in the middle of the floor, a confident smirk on a her face. From the right, Else does a fancy walk outwards until she stops next to Anna and strikes a pose. In response, her sister rolls her eyes and makes a gesture towards you folks. Elsa rubs her hands together before layering the forth wall in front of them with snowy fog. Anna rubs out a small circle for her face to see through and as Elsa does the same, The princess writes:

 ** _FROZEN! THE WRITTEN SERIES!_**

* * *

It seemed to the queen of Arendelle that people had demanded a bit higher in the market for the cayenne and ground pepper spices. With this in mind, she gave a considering thought for the captains of the trade ships to be sent out so that more crates of spices could be sold. Another notion she took notice of were the complaints about the taxes being too high in regards to the goods in the market, and in her eyes, they did seem a little too high for her liking. Putting the paper aside, she decided to have a meeting with a certain council member about that and resolved to look over the final segment. Moments after scanning the segment with her eyes, Elsa's cherry red lips spread into a wide smile. Petesy had apparently written a personal note of how he was already running low on pizzas and asked for her to reserve a few supplies for her. For a good friend such as the baker, she would see to it.

GLAMB!

"AUGH!" Elsa shrieked in surprise, nearly falling from her seat and onto the floor.

Turns out it was merely Princess Anna doing her daily 'burst into my big sister's room' routine, although this time it was done with a very panicked expression. The ginger rushed over to Elsa, who noticed a big orange carrot in her hand, and started hopping up and down in front of her.

"Elsaweneedtohidethisquicklypleasehurrybeforehecomesandhefindsitandilosethegameandicanteathemanymoreandillbesadandthenyoullbesadandthenwellbothbesadand-"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted swiftly with a raised eyebrow, feeling that her head would hurt trying to decipher her fast talking at this speed. "Slow down! What are you doing with that carrot?"

Anna whirled around when a familiar voice giggled nearby and announced something about coming. The princess returned her gaze to Elsa while frantically biting her fingernails and muttering random little words of panic. Before Elsa could move or question why Anna was staring at her, the princess suddenly crammed the carrot in her hand down the Queen's cleavage and stood straight as if she had not done anything.

A small snowman divided into three balls of snow (five, if one counts his legs), suddenly waddled into the room in a manner similar to that of a drunken duck...wearing a blindfold. Three black coal rocks modeled as buttons are on his body, one on his midsection and two on his bottom snow part. Underneath his bottom are the two stubs of snow that serve as his legs to move around. He has two wooden stick arms(as well as fingers) and three twigs on his head that resemble small strands of hair. On each of his arms are four blunt ended fingers. His head takes up a third of his body, is oval-shaped with a stretched face and The hard packed snow around the top of his mouth is shaped to resemble a buck tooth. In between his eyes and mouth is a carrot nose and his eyes are cartoony with black pupils. He also has eyebrows above them.

"AHA! I FOUND YOU ANN...woah..." Olaf the snowman noticed his best pal Anna standing there smiling greatly whilst sweating nervously, and his best pal # 2 Elsa...who was doing this COOL thing were her eyes got all big and her skin turned all red. "OH! I get it! Elsa's pretending to be a chameleon! See, Anna? She's got her eyes all wide and her skin's changed colors!"

"B-But...w-w-why..." The poor blonde squeaked, unable to stop herself from looking down repeatedly.

Olaf hopped onto her lap and sent Anna a knowing grin. "But I know exactly why she's doing that!"

Elsa shrieked abruptly, unable to move fast enough to stop him. His arm eventually reappeared with the carrot and shoved it back onto his face. "Can't fool me Anna!"

"D'oh!" Anna facepalmed and ignored Elsa's quiet sputtering. "How'd you know I put it there?!"

"I could smell her cucumber perfume!"

"Why do you have cucumber perfume?"

Elsa stared at her younger sister incredulously, her eyelid twitching involuntarily and her red skin slowly fading into her close to albino skin. "...Gee, Anna! I don't know. That's like me wondering why you SHOVED A CARROT DOWN MY DRESS!"

Anna cringed and shrugged nonchalantly at her. "Oh yeah. I can see how you'd be maaaad... I'm sorry."

The Queen tried to just roll her eyes, and still be mad at Anna...but when you have her for a sister, you realize that there are few true reasons to be mad at her. That is why she gave a loud sigh and slumped in her chair a bit. "...Apology accepted."

Anna quickly leaned forward and embraced her sister, as did Olaf. "Oh Elsa! You're the best sister ever!"

"Even if jokes are made about you!" Olaf cheerfully giggled. "Now, about my chocolate..."

To this statement, the princess clasped her hands together tightly and gave Olaf the patented 'Puppy whiner' look. "Oh Olaf! Please don't take my chocolate! I love it so muuuuuuuuch..."

"Oh relax!" He said nonchalantly. "I'm not takin those! I don't like chocolate."

"Your Majesty?" Kai poked his head into the room politely, and once Elsa nodded he entered. "I'm afraid a series of problems have arisen, your majesty. Problems concerning the commercial farmers and their livestock."

"..." Elsa frowned and curiously stared at Kai. "What kind of problems?"

* * *

From what Elsa could see, it was apparently one doozy of a theft problem. The farm that she'd traveled to seemed partly destroyed and partly ransacked by an unknown their...or many thieves. Anna could not see a single animal within the broken stalls, but could make multiple signs of struggling in the dirt. The royal sisters stopped in what was once a familiar cow pen, while Elsa curiously rubbed her chin. "...What could have happened here to take so many livestock?"

"It certainly can't be one person...right?" Anna shrugged. "It has to be a really big group to just...take a bunch pigs and cows from more than one farm."

"I don't really know, Little sister..." Elsa suddenly spotted a glinting object in the corner of her vision. "Hey...Do you see that?"

"Yeah..." Anna briefly jogged to get it and then returned with the shiny object. It looked oddly like a seashell...yet very very smooth and dark green. The princess glanced over the odd object, and came to a conclusion on what it could be. "I...I think it's a giant scale. Like for a lizard or something?"

"A reptilian scale?" Elsa looked highly skeptical about the object. "How could any reptile be that big? That's impossible."

"Says the incredibly powerful Queen who could make an indoor blizzard with a simple cough." Anna pointed out to her. Before Elsa could make a response, the apparent owners of the farm walked over to them. They both seemed to be lanky, and in their late thirties or maybe forties. The male didn't look so excited tro see them, and the female seemed more cheerful than him.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" The woman thankfully stated. "We were hoping that you might've able to solve this missing cattle issue of ours! Just straight vanished!"

"Did you hear or see anything unusual before this happened? " Elsa inquired calmly.

"Hmmm...I don't reckon so. There might have been a few more moo's than usual last night...but they didn't sound alarmed." The woman told her. "Might have been herded away, or just snatched up somehow."

"Hmm...do you think it has anything to do with the crops looking like that?" Anna gestured to the garden of withering plants visible to the side of the farmer's house. The wife looked specifically uncomfortable with the question...the complete opposite of the husband.

"Maybe your sibling can explain that."

"George." The wife hissed at him swiftly.

"I fail to see what my sister would have to do with the crops..." Anna suspiciously countered, while Elsa remained eerily silent.

"It's nothing deary." The wife smiled cheesily. "Our crops took a little beating from the...accident that occurred at your castle."

"A _little beating?_ " 'George' sneered at his wife, and then at The Queen. Elsa looked like a puppy cornered by a wolf. " The way she has our crops dying, I wouldn't be surprised I'd she made the livestock go next!"

Before the wife could say anything to him, Anna had begun scowling at The Farmer. "HEY! Watch that tone of yours! My sister isn't the only one who can lock jerks in jail!"

"Anna, Stop."

The Princess, completely shocked, turned her sister. Said sister was giving her a stern stare, a silent warning not to continue. Anna inhaled deeply, but never spoke. So, Elsa continued, this time to the Farmer. "I am very sorry for what I've done to you and your wife. I take full responsibility for my actions, and will personally try and restore your farmland."

"Uh...we thank you, Queen Elsa. But I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this talk short." The wife glared at her husband and practically dragged the annoyed man back towards the house. "So I can have an entirely new one with HIM."

Elsa's face was deeply stoic, even as she turned and began walking back with a simple:"Come, Anna."

Anna did so, but glared at her sister. "You can't just let that happen, you know."

"Anna, I don't want to talk about this."

"No!" Anna quickly leaped into Elsa's path. "You are not going to shove this away and ignore me again. Why didn't you say anything about that guy?!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes just a bit, her lips parting to give a sigh. "Look, He had every right to be angry about this Anna. Its my fault his crops have gone bad!"

"Elsa, you couldn't control your magic!" Anna declared incredulously. "It's not like you could have just stopped the blizzard from happening! You could have stood up to that guy though!"

"I'm not going to cause more turmoil among my subjects. I have to keep a cool head for problems like these!" Elsa explained.

"Oh, so if we were dealing with Hans, and he said bad stuff about me, you'd just let him say it?!"

"You and I both know," Her sister sighed, staring sternly at her sister once again. "That if it were Hans it would be different. But it's also different with"

"I didn't hear a yes...so I'll assume that's a no." Anna retorted coldly and promptly stomped away. Elsa tried to keep her stern expression, but gave up and melted away into a guilty expression towards Anna. She knew that an angry Anna was not a good Anna, not an Anna that could be enjoyed. But one day she'd have to realize the importance of making calm decisions.

* * *

His pets had stocked a lot of food it seemed. Those livestock were quite the size for a meal, but it seemed that the grocery shopping had attracted some royal attention. A fiesty princess and one looker of a queen, that was all. They could be dangerous...unless he could convince the queen into a deal. After all...she must get lonely with no one else bearing magic abilities.

Perhaps he could help her...whether she liked it or not.


End file.
